<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathtime and Bubbles by ThatNerdNextDoor23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658480">Bathtime and Bubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23'>ThatNerdNextDoor23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is the best father, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, No I dont take criticism, Rafael deserves a family and a home and he is adorable, Welcome Rafael home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower washed the soot off in dark streams. Watching the dirty water flow into the drain, Alec thought of the bottom of Rafael’s feet. Stained black from dirt. He had a feeling that Rafe would not like bathtime. And though he had yet to be bitten by the boy, (Who had a reputation of doing so) that might all change tomorrow morning during bathtime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood &amp; Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane &amp; Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathtime and Bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically. I didn't finish the Kit/Ty challenge. But, 27/30 ain't half bad. Besides, I simply did not vibe with the last three challenges. Now, instead, I re-read The Land I Lost, and uhhhhhhh want more Lightwood-Bane family content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the next hour tumbling through the living room. Alec stood on the mats, teaching his boys how to stand and fall safely. Magnus called words of encouragement from where he sat on the floor, and translated in fluid Spanish for Rafe. Rafe himself had taken to the training like a fish in water, listening intently to everything Alec said, even if he couldn’t understand. After every tumble he looked to Alec for a shy approval, and when Alec praised him, he would go to hide by Magnus until his next turn.</p>
<p>Max had taken to the training with much enthusiasm, despite his lack for balance. But Alec was proud, nonetheless. Max stumbled through somersaults and always fell with a dramatic cry followed by a giggle. Magnus clapped after each one like it was a Broadway performance. Alec found himself laughing, a grin plastered on his face. </p>
<p>He was showing Rafe how to tuck and roll one more time, when he noticed Max had curled up in Magnus’s lap, his eyes growing heavy. Another look at his family had him noticing Rafe try to hide a yawn. A softer smile came over Alec’s face, “Alright,” he said. “I think it’s time for bed.” Max seemed too tired to argue. </p>
<p>Magnus translated in a soft voice, proof that he, too, was getting tired. Rafe suddenly looked at Alec with wide eyes, he shook his head rapidly and Alec didn’t need to speak Spanish to know what he said. <em>I don’t want to be alone.</em> Rafe ran forward and crashed into Alec’s legs, wrapping his arms tight around them.</p>
<p>The realization suddenly really hit Alec. Rafe had never been alone and safe. In Buenos Aires, he had slept in a room with Alec and Lily. Before that he had-</p>
<p>Alec didn’t like thinking about where Rafe might have slept before. </p>
<p>He knelt down in front of the boy, enveloping his too small frame in his arms, “It’s okay. You’re okay. I won’t leave you alone.” He said in a low soothing voice. Rafael looked up at him, his eyes lined with unshed tears and his lip trembling. He nodded, once, and hugged Alec’s neck, nuzzling his face into his chest. Alec held him tight, looking over the boy to Magnus, who had that soft look again. He opened his mouth to say something but was caught off by a soft murmur, </p>
<p>“I stay wif brodda Rafa…” Max mumbled from Magnus’s lap. Magnus huffed a laugh, “Good thing our bed is big,” he met Alec’s eyes, and if it wasn’t for the kids between them, he would have kissed Magnus right then. </p>
<p>They scooped up the boys and carried them into their bedroom. By the time they had the two of them tucked under the blankets in the center of the bed, Alec felt ready to collapse onto the bed with them. He almost did, but Magnus grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back gently, “Easy tiger,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“You, my love,  are absolutely covered in soot, which, by the way, I still don’t know why or how,” He frowned, whipping a black smudge off Alec’s face for emphasis. Alec smiled, he liked the way Magnus reminded him of these things.<em> Brush your hair. Did you eat lunch? That sweater has a hole in it. </em>Before Magnus, Alec had never had anyone to take care of him. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’s temple, and when he went to pull away, Magnus held him there for a moment more. His hands traveling over his arms and chest and shoulders and back and, finally, his face. Just checking, to make sure he had come back in one piece. </p>
<p>Alec kissed his lips again, Magnus smiled against him, “Seriously, you need a shower,” he scrunched up his nose. Alec chuckled quietly, pulling back. He pushed Magnus’s hair back, he leaned into Alec’s touch. His makeup was gone, his hair no longer spiked with gel, and his eyes closed against Alec’s hand. “I’m going to take a shower now,” Alec whispered, Magnus nodded, but still held on tight to him. </p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting,”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll tell me about Buenos Aires?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Magnus finally opened his eyes, giving Alec a sleepy smile. He wondered if Magnus would be awake when he came back. He kissed him once more, for good measure. It was slow and sweet, and woke Alec up just a little more. They finally pulled away. Magnus, to climb into the bed now occupied with their boys. Max and Rafe lay in the center, clutching each other tight. Magnus slid in on their left side, draping an arm over both of them. Alec smiled at them once more before disappearing in the bathroom.</p>
<p>The first look he got of himself in the mirror had startled him. He really was covered in soot. Alec was more surprised that Magnus had let him walk around for so long like this, or that his dad hadn’t said anything about it earlier that night. Alec sighed and stripped his soot covered gear off, throwing it into the bin that Magnus called, “The unredeemable gear bin,” </p>
<p>The shower washed the soot off in dark streams. Watching the dirty water flow into the drain, Alec thought of the bottom of Rafael’s feet. Stained black from dirt. He had a feeling that Rafe would not like bathtime. And though he had yet to be bitten by the boy, (Who had a reputation of doing so) that might all change tomorrow morning during bathtime. </p>
<p>Alec shook his head, the hot water rolling down his face. Steam filled the bathroom, and Alec closed his eyes against the familiar rhythm of the showerhead gurgling water above him. His moves mechanical as he reached for the soap and scrubbed the soot off his skin. He almost fell asleep, standing right there. But he managed to drag himself awake enough to turn the water cold. </p>
<p>The iccy water tore a gasp out of Alec. He blinked several times before abruptly turning the water off. At least he was more awake now. He snatched the towel off the rack and rubbed at his face furiously. Shaking the water out of his hair. When Alec emerged from the steamy bathroom, he found three figures on the bed, right where he left them. All breathing in that quiet, familiar rhythm that sleep brought on. </p>
<p>Alec dressed in Shadowhunter silence. Not even turning a light on in fear that it might wake them. Once he had downed a soft sweatshirt and sweatpants, he tiptoed to the right side of the bed. Careful not to disturb Rafe, whose back was turned to him as he clung onto Max, Alec eased himself under the covers. Despite his cold water awakening, once he had cuddled close to his new son, Alec felt that relaxing tiredness fall over him. He rested his arm on top of the boy, who didn’t even stir. Distantly, Alec wondered if this was the first real sleep Rafe had had since the Buenos Aires Institute fell. He closed his eyes, holding the boy close.</p>
<p>A hand wrapped his fingers around Alec’s. He knew who it was, and squeezed back on instinct. “You had a story to tell me?” A sleepy voice murmured over the mound of kids. “I thought you were asleep.” Alec whispered back, not even opening his eyes. “You thought you could get away with not telling me,” Magnus countered, Alec didn’t deny it. “There isn’t much to tell,” He pointed out, finally opening his eyes to find gold slitted ones looking back at him. The face he loved most.</p>
<p>“Yeah there is. You’re a hero and I want to hear about it,”</p>
<p>“I’m not a hero.”</p>
<p>“I beg to differ.”</p>
<p>Alec huffed a laugh, and supposed that Magnus wouldn’t go back to sleep until he heard the story. The story of how Alec came home covered in soot. The story of how he found Rafael. So Alec bit the inside of his cheek, and decided on the best place to begin.</p>
<p>“Do you remember that werewolf girl we met on the Orient Express?”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The next morning, Alec woke to an empty bed and laughter floating from the kitchen. Along with a seamless stream of lovely Spanish and familiar English. Alec smiled into his pillows, his hand running along the still warm, rumpled sheets. When he ventured out into the kitchen, he found his boys sitting at the table, and Magnus talking to them from the kitchen counter, where he flipped chocolate pancakes. Alec stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” he murmured, pressing his nose into the crook of Magnus’s neck, breathing in his sandalwood scent. Magnus reached back with one hand and tugged Alec’s hair playfully. “Good morning,” he said brightly. Perhaps with more energy than someone should have before breakfast. “We are making pancakes.” Magnus scowled at the boys at the table, “Well, <em>I</em> am making pancakes. Those two lazy bones don’t want to do the work.” he repeated himself in easy Spanish, then stuck his tongue at the two boys.</p>
<p>Alec chuckled as Max rose onto his knees from his chair and stuck his tongue back at his Papa. His face in a brilliant smile. Rafael sat in a chair next to him, a fluffy blanket wrapped tight around him. His eyes were wide and he seemed more shy than he was last night. Alec knew what he was feeling. Rafe had gone to sleep, and woken to find that he wasn’t dreaming. Alec had that feeling himself, many times. </p>
<p>“Here,” Magnus said, pulling Alec back from his thoughts. He waved his hand through the air, blue sparks dancing between his fingers. A cup of coffee from the cafe down the street suddenly appeared in his hand. “I paid,” he said, as he held it out to Alec, before he could raise a brow. “We’re out of coffee beans.” Magnus supplied as Alec pulled away and took the coffee. “We’re out of a lot of things, I think I’m going to take Max to the store.” He said, lowering his voice so Max wouldn’t hear the word <em>‘go’</em> and get excited. </p>
<p>“Maybe while you give Rafe a bath??” Magnus asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alec had told him about his fears for bathtime last night, and Magnus had laughed and agreed. Alec took a sip of his coffee, “You just don’t want to be the bad guy,” he said, seeing through Magnus easily. Magnus waved him off, “What? Nooo. Hey look! The pancakes are done!”</p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes with a smile, helping Magnus carry the pancakes to the table. Where, it seemed, Max was introducing Rafe to Chairman Meow. He was holding the cat up, over the table, while Rafe hesitantly ran his hand over the Chairman’s fur. The cat was surprisingly calm for once. Seeming to understand that he needed to be calm and still for this kid. A smile had blossomed over Rafe’s face, and grew bigger as Alec set a plate down in front of him.</p>
<p>Max discreetly pulled Chairman into his lap, holding the cat. Trying to be sneaky, even as Alec reached over to cut his pancakes for him. “Max, the Chairman doesn’t eat at the table,” Alec said without looking up. Max frowned, letting go. The cat immediately leaped from his lap and went to sit under Magnus’s chair. Alec felt Rafe’s eyes on him, with that narrowed, studying look of his. </p>
<p>Rafe picked up his fork, and tried to cut his pancakes. The fork was held in an odd grip, and got stuck against a chocolate chip. Without thinking Alec moved to Rafe’s side. “Here, like this,” he said, gently. Rafe went a little still, but let Alec show him how to hold the fork, and cut his food. When Alec sat back down, he found Magnus looking at him with that odd, soft expression of his. Alec raised an eyebrow, but Magnus only leaned over and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>After breakfast, Magnus whisked Max away, promising Rafe that they were going to be back soon. Rafael seemed better this morning. Like he now believed that Magnus and Max were truly going to come back. Once they were gone, though, Rafe stayed sitting at the table, the blanket now fallen to the ground. In this lighting, Alec could see the dirt smudges on his neck and face, the grim under his nails. Alec licked his lips, steeling himself, and stood. If bathtime was bad with Max, he could only imagine how Stubborn Rafael would deal with it. </p>
<p>“Come on,” he said, holding out his hand, and nodding down the hall. Rafe looked wearily, but took his hand, his fingers sticky with syrup. He stood, allowing Alec to lead him down the hall and into the bathroom. As soon as they entered, Rafe got more weary. When the water turned on, he out right bolted for the door. Alec beat him to the door and stood in front of it, blocking the exit. Rafe growled. </p>
<p>“It’s just a bath,” Alec said, holding his hands up. “That’s all it is,” Rafael glared at him as if to say, <em>That is NOT all it is.</em> “It’ll be fun!” Alec tried, Rafe crossed his arms. Alec let out a breath, “Let me show you,” he pulled the bubble bath out from beneath the counter. While he approached the tub, Rafe backed up closer to the door, ready to run out at any given moment. Alec kept one eye on him while he poured the bubbles into the filling tub.</p>
<p>“Rafe, come look at this!” He called, waving Rafe over. The boy eyed him, but as Alec made an admiring noise at the contents of the tub, curiosity seemed to get the better of him. Rafe kept the distance between the two of them, as if he thought Alec might throw him into the bath. He stood on his tip toes, peering down. </p>
<p>Alec heard him gasp, just a little, as the bubbles rose and rose from the water. While Rafe stared at the bubbles in wonder, Alec ran his fingers through the warm water. Before Rafe could remember that he didn’t want to be in the bath, Alec dashed his finger through the bubbles and booped Rafe’s nose. Leaving a soapy sud on the boy's nose. Rafe blinked, then erupted in giggles. Alec rumbled out a laugh in response. </p>
<p>“See? Not bad at all,” Alec nudged him with his elbow, and gestured to the bath. Rafael still glared at him. But the corners of his mouth were quirked up into a smile. Gently, Alec tugged on the hem of Rafe’s shirt, “Will you get in the tub, now?” he asked. Rafael looked once more at Alec and said, “<em>No te entiendo,</em>” as he pulled his shirt over his head. “<em>Boludo,</em>” he muttered, and Alec decided not to hear it. </p>
<p>He helped peel off the ratty clothes, revealing the too thin frame beneath. Leaving the dirty clothes in a pile. Alec scooped up Rafe with ease, placing him, gently, into the tub. Rafe let out a squeal as his feet touched the warm water, and a laugh when the bubbles stuck to his arms. </p>
<p>Alec let out a breath and smiled. Turns out, Rafael secretly likes bath times. Who knew? When Alec poured some sweet smelling soap into his hand, Rafe held it to his nose and breathed in the scent with a smile. He let Alec scrub him clean. He even relaxed as Alec washed his hair. Alec’s heart burst when he blew the bubbles into the boy’s face, causing him to shriek with laughter. He was just rinsing the shampoo of the boy's head, when Rafe let out a sound of alarm. Alec yanked back, afraid he had hurt him, but Rafe held up his hands. His eyes wide. </p>
<p>For a second, Alec wasn’t sure what was wrong. Then Rafe thrust his fingers into his face, and Alec noticed the pruned fingertips. A laugh tore its way through Alec before he could stop it. Rafe pulled back, startled. “It’s fine,” Alec managed between laughs, “That happens when you're in water for a while. It’ll go away when you dry off,” he promised. Rafe still stared wearily at his hands. </p>
<p>Chuckling under his breath, Alec pulled the drain on the tub. The dirty, soapy water sucked down with a gurgling noise. Rafe stood abruptly at the sound, and watched the water go down with narrowed eyes, his pruned hands clutched to his chest. Alec snatched down a fluffy white towel off the rack, and wrapped it around Rafe’s little body. Then he picked Rafe up, out of the water, and carried him out of the bathroom. </p>
<p>The new room Magnus had conjured last night, remained mostly empty. Except for the twin size bed and the giant window. Laid out across the bed was a new set of clothes that Magnus must have produced before he left with Max. Alec set Rafe on the floor, who looked at the clothes with raised eyebrows. The shirt was blue with a green dinosaur, wearing a cheesy grin across the front.</p>
<p>Rafe looked at it and shook his head. But he wore them nonetheless. He kept rubbing the fabric between his fingers, and Alec wondered when the last time he wore clean clothes was. The thought brought a frown to his face. It instantly fell away as Rafe pressed his face against the window, to look out at the city below. </p>
<p>His eyes were wide as he took in the traffic and lights and people below. Alec remembered that Rafe hadn’t seen New York in the day. It suddenly struck him that he wasn’t even sure he had told Rafe where he was last night. So Alec came to kneel beside Rafe, and look out the window. “This is Brooklyn,” he said. Rafe tore his eyes away for just a second, “Brooklyn…” he whispered. His accent heavy over the word. </p>
<p>Alec nodded, “Mmhm, in New York.” Rafe licked his lips, and mumbled the words, “New York…” With something like wonder in his voice. Alec found himself grinning, because Rafael was smiling. He looked so different from when he first met him, even if it was just a few days ago. There was more color in his face, his hair fluffier and curlier after being washed. His eyes were brighter. He held himself taller. Alec ruffled Rafe’s hair, his heart almost felt like it would burst. </p>
<p>When Max and Magnus came home, they found Alec and Rafe on the floor, playing with legos. (They were succeeding in building the biggest tower and then knocking it down) Max ran for his new brother, tackling him to the ground in a giant hug. Rafe shouted in protest, scolding him in Spanish, and Max erupted in contagious giggles. While the boys rolled around and laughed, Alec stood to help Magnus with the grocery bags in his hands. </p>
<p>Alec traded the bags for a kiss, “Hi,” he said, still smiling. Magnus smiled back, looking him up and down. “Your clothes aren’t soaked. I take it bathtime went well?” Alec flashed him a grin and a wink, sending a laugh through Magnus. “Turns out, Stubborn Rafael  is a fan of bathtime. And bubbles.” He said, putting the groceries away into their rightful places. When he looked back, he found Magnus staring lovingly, softly, to where the boys played in the living room. </p>
<p>“Who’d have thought?” He whispered. Alec wasn’t sure what he was talking about. About the two boys, his sons, already acting like brothers. That he had sons at all. Or, that Rafael, with his serious face and stern voice, liked bathtime and bubbles. Regardless of which one it was, Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist, letting him lean against him. “Who’d have thought,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to his love’s temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>